Chris Lozano vs. Brent Weedman
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season five welterweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Lozano kneed the body early twice and they exchanged, Weedman dropped Lozano hard with an overhand right to the nose. He stood to the clinch, Weedman got a great body slam. Four thirty-five. Weedman had the back. Lozano worked a kimura. Frantic pace indeed. Weedman had one hook. Lozano stood with four fifteen escaping the hook. Weedman kneed the leg four times. Again and another. Lozano turned to the full clinch with four minutes. Weedman kneed the body. Lozano got a beautiful throw to side control. Three thirty-five. Weedman turtled up. He stood to the clinch. Weedman is apparently a judo brown belt. Lozano broke swinging. Three fifteen. They clinched with three minutes, Weedman kneed the body, got a beautiful throw and had the back. Lozano looked tired, Weedman had one hook there. Two thirty-five. Weedman had the arm trapped. He worked towards the choke. He had both hooks. Two fifteen. He lost one hook. He regained it. Two minutes. Weedman worked hard for that choke. He tried to flatten him out. One thirty-five left. Weedman got a body triangle. He really wanted that choke. One fifteen. One minute. Weedman landed a left hand in under. Great fight so far. Thirty-five. Lozano kept trying to escape desperately. The body triangle prevented it. Fifteen remaining. Weedman landed a few left hands in under. The first round ended. 10-9 Weedman without a doubt. "He's not ready for your kicks," Weedman's corner said. The second round began and they touched gloves. Weedman landed an inside kick. They clinched and broke. Four thirty-five as Lozano stepped in kneeing the body. Weedman landed a leg kick and a left hand. They were throwing a lot of punches. Lozano landed a great right hook. Weedman kneed the body as they clinched. Four fifteen as Lozano landed another big right hand inside. They broke exchanging. Four minutes. Weedman landed a leg kick. Weedman landed a good jab. Lozano landed a right hand. Three thirty-five. Lozano landed a good counter left uppercut. Lozano sprawled stuffing a single. Three fifteen as they stood and broke. Lozano kneed the face and landed a left hook and a right hook there, Weedman landed a right. Three minutes. Weedman was wobbly but he kept coming, he landed a leg kick. Lozano landed a right to the clinch, they broke. Lozano was cut over the right eye, he ate a big right hand. Two thirty-five. Lozano landed a right uppercut. Another right hand and another! Weedman was hurt. lozano landed a right hook. Two fifteen remaining. Weedman landed a body kick. Lozano landed a big left uppercut. Another and a right hook and a left uppercut there. Lozano landed a flying knee with two minutes. Lozano landed a right uppercut. One thirty-five. Lozano landed a good left hook. Weedman's head movement is gone. Lozano landed a jab and a good left hook. One fifteen. "It looks like a boxing match." One minute. Lozano landed a leg kick and Weedman swung wildly. They exchanged. Lozano landed a left hook and a beautiful right hand. Weedman landed a jab. Thirty-five. Lozano landed a right hook and they clinched. Fifteen as Weedman worked a double. Lozano worked a guillotine briefly. Weedman switched to a single. The second round ended, close round. Weedman smiled going back to his corner. Great fight. 10-9 Lozano for sure. "Take yourself somewhere else and relax. Relax and get your air back," Lozano's corner said. The third round began and they touched gloves. Lozano landed an inside kick. Weedman pressed the action. Lozano landed a leg kick, Weedman replied and stuffed a single and blocked a flying knee. Four thirty as Weedman blocked a high spinning back kick. He dodged a spinning back kick and worked a single. Weedman sprawled nicely landing right hammerfists in under. Beautiful defense, really. Weedman completed it though. Four minutes. Lozano was trying to stand back up. Weedman kept working it hard, he hadn't actually completed it. Hard right hammerfists in under. Three thirty-five left now. Weedman completed it FINALLY. Lozano stood to the clinch, got a good throw to half-guard. Three fifteen as Lozano landed rights to the body. He worked for a D'arce. Three minutes. Lozano let it go. Lozano nearly mounted but he was close. Two thirty-five. Lozano landed four right hands. He worked the body with more and more. And more. And more there. Two fifteen. Weedman's ribs had to be hurting. Two minutes. Lozano worked for a kimura. He really wanted that submission. Lozano landed a right. "CHRIS, STAND UP!" Weedman gave up the back with one hook. Weedman turned out reversing with a double. One fifteen as HE had the back. Weedman had the back with one hook. One minute as Lozano turned on top to half-guard now! Great fight. Thirty-five. Weedman worked a single now turning out. Lozano worked right hammerfists. Weedman got a single, Lozano stood to the standing back. Fifteen. The third round ended. 10-9 Lozano. Lozano wins.